


Spade’s Terrible Twins

by shipmebaby1moretime



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, M/M, One-sided Canada/England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipmebaby1moretime/pseuds/shipmebaby1moretime
Summary: The future king and ace of spades are constantly getting into trouble, and the servants shake their heads over the royal “terrible twins.” But there really isn’t two naughty boys, just one mischievous future king and one terribly unlucky brother. Too bad no one knows the truth, that is until one future queen of spades arrives.





	Spade’s Terrible Twins

“Honestly my prince, this behavior is entirely undignified and the Queen and King will most certainly here of this!” The servant brandished her finger at the poor boy, shushing any attempts to plead his case.   
“Has anyone found the little Ace yet?” She called exasperatingly to one of the servants running past.   
“No!” He huffed breathlessly, “But someone said they saw him making a run for the stables so as long as we-“ His words were cut off and all movement in the hall paused as the unmistakeable sound of hooves sounded outside, and a little blonde figure with a disproportionately loud laugh flew by, pursued by a herd of squires.   
The hallway leapt back into motion, as the foul smell from the west wing had finally reached them and now people were gagging as they threw open more windows and raced around to find the source.

“And you little prince!” The servant whipped causing poor Matthew to jump, he had almost managed to creep away during his brother’s ride by, but as always, hadn’t been fast enough. It just wasn’t fair Mathew thought, it was almost always entirely Alfred’s fault, he being the one who would get bored and then pester Matthew to help him “just liven things up a little.” And if he didn’t help, Alfred would just do it anyways and say he was Matthew when he got caught, so most of the time Matthew followed him to try and do damage control. Honestly Alfred was bored so often he ended up creating enough chaos for two people all by himself, and when the two were running amidst the chaos in their royal blue uniforms it was impossible to tell who was who. 

Matthew was debating on begging for forgiveness and promising to do extra King lessons after dinner, a unique form of vengeance that would at least give him the satisfaction of seeing Alfred’s horrified expression before before being dragged away to his own punishment, when a crisp voice interrupted the servant’s scolding.

“Excuse me, but that is not the Prince of Spades.” A boy, a little taller than Matthew and wearing the unmistakable gold and orange of Diamonds, approached imperiously causing the servant to retreat into a deep curtsy. 

“M’lord Arthur, please excuse my manners but the prince-“

“Is idiot and now in the custody of the current Ace, Matthias Koehler, who will make sure he is taken care of appropriately. Matthew on the other hand, is your future Ace, who is not to be chastised by a servant like some errant stablehand.” At these words the servant flinched and sank even lower to the ground, face flushing in shame. “Go now, and do not make such a mistake again.” 

Matthew watched the servant stumble away with mouth agape, before he felt a hand grab his.   
“Close your mouth, you look ridiculous.” The boy said rolling his eyes and dragging Matthew along behind him. Although Arthur was only the son of a duke, from another kingdom, and therefore also below Matthew’s rank, he seemed to have qualms about himself scolding the royal sons.   
“Um thank you Arthur, you really saved me back there.” Matthew whispered, blushing hotly when Arthur gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Pish posh, think nothing of it. It would have been unnecessary if everyone stopped mistaking you for your idiot brother.” Arthur scowled, “Bunch of nincompoops, I mourn Spades’ security if they cannot even tell their future King and Ace apart,” he harrumphed.

“But everyone always mixes us up, even our mother isn’t sure sometimes… You’re the only one who knows, every time,” Matthew mumbled glancing up through his eyelashes as the other boy pulled him along. 

Arthur cheeks pinked, “Well anyone with eyes could tell if they just used them right. I don’t know what their problem is.”

Matthew felt his heart skip at these words, and the hand that Arthur held suddenly felt extra warm and tingly. 

Even when Arthur let go after they walked into the throne room, where the Ace Mathias was holding a squirming Alfred in front of a tired looking King Berwald, mortified Queen Tino, and shocked company of Diamond noblemen, and Alfred and Arthur started bickering loudly to the distress of both party’s parents, Matthew’s hand still buzzed warmly. It was only when he noticed Alfred’s flustered movements and uncharacteristic blush paired with Arthur’s wringing hands and obvious refusal to meet Alfred’s eyes, that Matthew’s hand felt cold and a little ache started in his young heart.


End file.
